The Truth In Your Eyes
by Anigrrl
Summary: He wanted her to see just how much she meant to him, beyond the call of his blood and the duty to serve her. ONESHOT!


Once again, I do not own Blood+

* * *

She stared blankly at the pretty little porcelain doll inside the box. Without saying a word, she looked up at the smiling young man who gave it to her. She studied his beautiful face smiling down at her, his golden hair blowing in the gentle breeze. But it was his azure eyes that held her mystified. It spoke volumes to her and yet her childlike mind could not fathom any of it. Although it all seemed a mystery to her, she knew she felt the safest with him. His eyes, his smile, his presence, made her feel secure. He made her feel as though he did truly care for her. As this thought crossed her mind, she frowned slightly and tore her gaze away from his. 

_No. They're all the same. _

She remembered all to well the atrocities she was put through at the hands of these humans. She was deprived of so much. She was treated lower than any animal. People were incapable of truly caring for her, much more loving her. They were simply there because she bound them to her. They were her chevaliers. Bound by blood and duty to serve her. Nothing more.

She retreated back into herself once more. Her beautiful blue eyes flashing savagely, as she gripped the sides of her flowing, white dress. They will all leave her eventually.

_Especially you, Solomon…_

She had seen how he looked at Saya, her beloved twin sister. The one who was given so much but still wanted more. She had a family, she was loved, and she had happiness. And yet Saya was not satisfied. Her greedy, selfish sister wanted her dead. And now she even wanted to take dear Solomon from her.

Her eyes were blazing now. She was so caught up in her memories and rage that she did not feel Solomon grasp her shoulders. The doll lay forgotten at her feet.

He had watched her and protected her all his life. She was an enigma, a wild, purely instinctual creature. He had feared her. Served her only because it was his duty. His blood called him to it. But now it was different. It went beyond blood and duty. He cared for her, loved her. He wanted to give her happiness. He protected her because he wished with his whole being to keep her safe. His only regret was that her very own sister wished her death.

_Saya_.

He had been immediately drawn to her when he first laid eyes on her. He had confused it with him falling in love with her. He had been wrong. He was drawn to her because he saw Diva in her. They were so alike and yet so different. He did not wish to destroy Saya. But if that was the only way to ensure Diva's safety, her survival, then so be it.

He grasped her shoulders tightly, trying to snap her out of the trance that she had retreated into. Her eyes shone menacingly, rage and pain mirrored in their depths. He reached out and slowly touched her silken cheeks, as if trying to soothe away the pain. She was not responding to him. He gently cupped her face into his hands and bent down, bringing his lips to hover just above her own. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath on his face. He did not care whether or not it was wise to touch her in this way. All he knew was that he needed to be close to her. Without another thought, he gently brushed his lips against hers in the softest of kisses, coaxing her lips to respond to his. His hands circled around her nape, tilting her head slightly back, his thumb stroking her jaw. He heard her sharp intake of breath and braced himself for whatever punishment was about to come.

Her eyes widened at the initial touch. She blinked in surprise, her eyes returning to their normal blue color. She felt soft, gentle hands circle around her nape, tilting her head back. The softest caress against her jaw sent shivers down her spine, making her catch her breath. She felt him stiffen and pull slightly away, breaking the kiss. Her eyes focused and a pair of intense blue eyes, dark with emotion, met her gaze. His eyes were telling her something and she finally understood.

He met her gaze, all the feelings he had for her mirrored in his eyes. He could not tell her but he knew his eyes did. Her eyes softened and a smile slowly appeared on her soft lips. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, closing the small gap between them once more.

* * *

I was uber bored so I decided to make a oneshot. I hope you guys liked it! I always thought, Diva and Solomon would make a really nice couple. It would've been really cool if they ended up together in the series... :P 


End file.
